Death Count
This is a page to keep track of all the murder, suicides and deaths on Hawaii Five-0. Kill Count Steve McGarrett ''- (112) + War'' * 2 People + a wounded Victor Hesse Pilot * 2 People Malama Ka Aina * Walton Dawkins Lanakila * * 7 People, including Nick Taylor and Erica Raines and stabbing another in the spine. Po'ipu * Tyler Powa Maka Moana * * 1 Person plus severally wounded other. Ha'i'ole * Karla Pahele * * 7 Yakuzas. Ua Hopu * 1 person, Hillary Chaver Ua Hala * Hillary Chaver Ua Hala * * Don McKinney Hookman * Killed over 2 dozen North Korean solider. Olelo Pa'a * Terrorist Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi * * 3 People. Two in Afghanistan, and a Terrorist. Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie * 6 People between him and Danny Williams Ka Noe'au * 2 People, including Wo Fat Ina Paha * 2 People Powehiwehi * 7 People, including setting 2 of them on fire. Kahania * 1 Person Ua helele'i ka hoku * 2 People A Make Kāua * 2 People Umia Ka Hanu * 1 Person Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a * 1 Person Waiwai * 2 People Malama Ka Po'e * 1 Person Waiwai * 2 People Pilina Koko * 9 People Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana * 3 People No Ke Ali'i' Wahine A Me Ka Aina * 1 Person He Moho Hou * 3 People Hana Komo Pae * 1 Person Ka’ili aku * 3 People Ka 'Aelike * 1 Person Ua malo'o ka wai * 1 Person Waimaka 'ele'ele * 1 Person Dog Days * 3 People Your Knife, My Back. My Gun, Your Head * 2 People The Royal Eyes Rest Above * 2 People Only the Stars of Heaven Know Where Pae Is Danny Williams '- ''(44) * 3 People Pilot * 3 People Malama Ka Aina * 1 Person Po'ipu * 6 People including Haul Yorutt Ha'i'ole * Hector Ruiz Kame'e * * Jack Ma'eme'e * 6 People between him and Steve McGarrett not including Marco Reyes Ka Noe'au * 2 People Ina Paha * 1 Person A Make Kāua * 6 People Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana * 1 Person O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake * 4 People Hana Komo Pae * 3 People Ka’ili aku * 1 Person Waimaka 'ele'ele * 2 People Your Knife, My Back. My Gun, Your Head * 1 Person Dog Days * 1 Person Only the Stars of Heaven Know Where Pae Is '''Chin Ho Kelly - (18) * Frankie Salvo Malama Ka Aina * 1 Person Po'ipu * 1 Person Ha'i'ole * Frank Delano Kame'e * * Detective Kaleo Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make * Gary Nathan Pukana * * 2 People Ina Paha * 1 Person Pilina Koko * 1 Person Powehiwehi * 1 Person Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana * 2 People O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake * 1 Person Hu a'e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile * 1 Person Ka’ili aku * 1 Person Ua ho'i ka 'ōpua I Awalua * 1 Person Ua malo'o ka wai * 1 Person Waimaka 'ele'ele Kono Kalakaua - (21) * 1 Person Ha'i'ole * 1 Person Ike Maka * 1 person Ua Hopu * 1 Person A Make Kāua * Curt Stoner Hookman * 1 Person Powehiwehi * 1 Person Kuka'awale (episode) * 1 Person A Make Kāua * 2 People Malama Ka Po'e * 1 Person Pilina Koko * 3 People Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana * 5 People He Moho Hou * 1 Person Hu a'e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile * 1 Person Ka 'Aelike Lou Grover - (14) * 1 Person A Make Kāua * 1 Person Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a * 1 Person Malama Ka Po'e * 5 People Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana * 1 Person Hana Komo Pae * 1 Person Ka’ili aku * 2 People Your Knife, My Back. My Gun, Your Head * 1 Person Dog Days * 1 Person Only the Stars of Heaven Know Where Pae Is Catherine Rollins - (2) * 2 People in Afghanistan. Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie Tani Rey - (10)'' * 4 People Your Knife, My Back. My Gun, Your Head * 5 People Dog Days * 1 Person Only the Stars of Heaven Know Where Pae Is Junior Reigns - (2)'' * 2 People Only the Stars of Heaven Know Where Pae Is Legend * = Possible more people, but unknown. References }} Category:Kill Count Category:Deceased Category:Seasons (2010)